Always Be there for me
by Ameloyd
Summary: Miku Hatsune... Nama yang tak asing bagi orang-orang di Vocaloid City. Lalu, sebagaimana remaja biasanya, ia pun mengalami cinta. Namun, ternyata sang pemuda yang disukai Miku mengalami kecelakaan dan akhirnya...


Ini Fanfic Amel/Shinma yang baru dibuat. ^/^ Mugkin masih jelek dan gak nyambung, Maaf~. Tapi mohon dimaklumi. Soalnya Author lagi masa stress :P

* * *

><p><strong>ALWAYS BE THERE FOR ME<strong>

**DISCLAIMER : Vocaloid**

Miku Hatsune... Nama yang tak asing bagi orang-orang di Vocaloid City. Lalu, sebagaimana remaja biasanya, ia pun mengalami cinta. Namun, ternyata sang pemuda yang disukai Miku mengalami kecelakaan dan akhirnya...

.

.

Miku : "Uwaah! Capeknya~ Haah..."

Saat ini, Tokoh utama kita baru saja selesai dari Konsernya.

Luka : "Waah..! Penampilanmu tadi sungguh hebat, Miku!"

Luka yang menjadi Partner duet Miku memuji Miku.

Miku : "Wah! Benarkah? Hehehehehe makasih Luka. Tapi aku bisa sebagus itu juga karena kamu"

Luka : "Hehehehe bukan karena aku kok. Tapi karena Kerjasama"

Miku : "Ah, Iya ya..." *Garuk-garuk belakang kepalanya*

.

Mereka pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing setelah menyayi di sebuah konser.

Di rumah Miku...

Miku : Krek *Membuka pintu* "Aku pulang...!"

Miki : "Selamat datang, Miku-san! Bagaimana dengan konsernya?"

Miku : "Lancar!" *Sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dengan gaya Konata Izumi*

Miki : "Ah... Begitu, ya? Syukurlah..."

Miku pun pergi ke kamarnya dan langsung mandi.

.

.

Beberapa lama kemudian, ia keluar. Dan langsung memakai piyama bergambar _Negi _miliknya_. _Setelahnya Ia pun langsung saja berbaring di kasurnya sambil melihat sebuah foto di Handphone miliknya.

Foto seorang pemuda berambut hijau kebiruan dan wajahnya pun mirip dengannya.

Miku : "... Mikuo..."

.

.

Pagi ini, Miku bangun lebih awal.

Seperti hari-hari biasanya. Ia pergi ke sekolah naik Mobil pribadi miliknya.

Sesampainya di Sekolah...

? : "Miku!"

Seorang gadis berambut Kuning dengan pita besar berwarna putih di kepalanya tiba-tiba memeluk Miku.

Miku : "? Ada apa, Rin?"

Rin : "Tahu tidak? Kemarin saat kamu mengadakan konser di taman Kota. Kami sekelas pergi menontonmu, tahu!"

Miku : "Eh? Masa'? Beneran?"

Miku tampak kaget mendengar hal itu.

Rin : "YA! Kamu hebat sekali! Kami saja sampai tak percaya kalau kamu ini Hatsune Miku yang kami kenal."

Miku : "Ah... Dasar Rin! Aku kan sahabatmu! Hatsune Miku sang diva Vocaloid!"

Rin : "Hahahaha! Iya ya!"

Miku terdiam sejenak seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sedangkan Rin tampaknya memperhatikan tingkah laku Sahabatnya itu.

Rin : "Omong-omong... si Mikuo juga nonton, lho" *Masang wajah menggoda*

Miku : *Blushing* "Hah? A-apa? Ka-kamu ngomong apa sih?"

Rin : "Kelihatan jelas dari wajahmu, lho..! Tuh, Memerah!" *Menyentuh hidung Miku*

Miku : "Su,sudah ah! Ayo masuk ke kelas!"

Mereka berdua pun pergi menuju kelas mereka.

Setibanya di kelas, Miku langsung disambut oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

Teman-teman : "INILAH DIA! SANG DIVA VOCALOID CITY, HATSUNE MIKU!"

Preeeet!

Cracker pun dibuka.

Miku memang sudah terbiasa dengan teman-temannya yang selalu memberikan 'Selamat' pada Miku jika sukses mengisi sebuah konser.

.

Ding Dong!

Namun, kesenangan tak berlanjut lama. Bel tanda masuk berbunyi dan mereka pun duduk di bangku masing-masing.

Miku duduk di pinggir jendela tepat di samping pemuda bernama "Mikuo"

.

Tap tap tap.

Sang guru pun memasuki kelas.

Guru : "Pagi Semuanya!"

Murid : "Pagi Gakupo-sensei!"

Mereka pun memulai pelajaran.

.

.

Ding Dong! Bel istirahat berbunyi.

Miku pun mengeluarkan bento miliknya.

Rin : "Miku! Makan sama-sama, yuk!"

Miku : "Boleh..."

Mereka pergi menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Di bawah pohon beringin.

.

Rin : "Uwaah! Kok isi bento milikku isinya Pisang? Jangan-jangan tertukar dengan bentonya Len!" *Panik*

Miku : "Eh? Hahahahaha masa' ketukar lagi? Ya sudah, makan bareng bentoku saja"

Rin : "Eh... Boleh nih?"

Miku : "Iya"

Rin : "... Tapi... biar kutebak! Isinya pasti _Negi_!" *sambil memasang wajah kecewa*  
>Miku : "Iya Dong!" *pasang wajah jahil*<p>

Rin : "Aaaah!"

Rin yang sudah sering makan _Negi_ milik Miku karena Bentonya selalu tertukar dengan saudara kembarnya Len. Hanya bisa pasrah karena perutnya sudah tak dapat menahan rasa lapar lagi.

Mereka pun makan Bento _Negi_ bersama.

.

.

Bel kembali berbunyi, dua sahabat ini pun pergi ke kelas mereka.

Di Kelas...

? : "Hatsune!"

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda mendatangi Miku yang sedang menyiapkan buku pelajaran. Kebetulan, pelajaran saat ini diisi oleh Meiko-sensei yang selalu datang terlambat.

Miku : "Eh?" *sambil menengok ke arah suara yang memanggilnya*

Miku : "Ada apa, Kaito-kun?"

Pemuda bernama Shion Kaito ini adalah ketua kelas Miku.

Kaito : "Apa kamu sudah mengumpulkan tugas mengarang Gakupo-sensei?"

Miku : "Eh? Sudah Kok!"

Kaito : "Benarkah? Tapi kenapa tadi tidak mengumpulkannya?"

Miku : "Ah, Aku sudah mengumpulnya kemarin sebelum konserku itu."

Kaito : "Oh... begitu. Maaf sudah salah paham dan telah mengganggumu, Hatsune"

Miku : "Tidak apa"

Belum sempat Kaito membalikkan badannya, Miku kembali berkata.

Miku : "Oh iya! Kamu tak perlu memanggil nama keluargaku. Panggil saja, Miku!"

Kaito : "... Eh, ba-baiklah... Miku."

Pipi Kaito pun seketika itu pula memerah, dan Miku pun hanya membalasnya dengan Senyuman.

.

Rin : "Hey-hey! Miku! Tampaknya Kaito suka sama kamu deh!"

Miku : "Ah! Jangan bercanda deh, Kaito-kun kan memang peduli pada semua orang."

Rin : "Iyaaaa aku tahu itu! Tapi kalau kamu seperti diistimewakan gitu deh"

Miku : "Masa'?"

Rin : "Iyooo!"

* * *

><p>TBC.<p>

Maaf, karena Author belum punya waktu, jadi cukup sekian dulu.


End file.
